


Unexpected

by Nomooretears



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Storyboard fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomooretears/pseuds/Nomooretears
Summary: Vin does something...unexpected.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly something that was done years ago for a friend's birthday.

  
  



End file.
